After the Party Is Over
by Alastar
Summary: This place takes AFTER My Fair Larry (oh, that was such a good episode!) Its M/L, and its when they're the only ones left at the party.


Awwwwww! I LOVE "My Fair Larry"! That is now one of my all time favorites! I swear I thought they were gonna kiss...almost....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm really glad you came, um...Lawrence."  
  
Miranda laughed softly as she said that. Lawrence. She felt bad that he had felt the need to hide he really was just so he could come to her party. She had been such a witch. She had been acting like Kate! And that was someone she didn't want to be.  
  
She looked at her feet. Larry had ended up being really great and sweet. He looked good, too, but that didn't matter. They had danced not only that first time when she still thought he was "Lawrence", but six times after that. Or seven. This was their seventh time dancing. And really...he was kind of a good dancer, and Miranda liked how her arms fit perfectly around his neck. Suddenly it didn't matter that he was "The Tudge".  
  
"Do you have to go now?" Miranda asked softly, swaying back and forth to the music."Its only..." She glanced at the clock. "12:14."  
  
"Miranda, everyone else is gone now," Larry said, "Even Lizzie and Gordo. They left ten minutes ago."  
  
Miranda looked around. They had left, hadn't they? "I guess I just want the party to go on. Houses feel so lonely after a party is over and everyone goes home."   
  
Larry smiled. Then he let go of her waist, and went over and turned off the music. "Sorry, I have to go." He looked at her pleading eyes. A party girl hated to see a party end.  
  
Miranda smiled, and picked up one of the few remaining pizza rolls left on the snack table. "So...I guess my party was a success." She bit into it, sauce squirting messily out the sides. She giggled, and wiped it with the back of her hand. "Tell me about this Star Fleet thingy of yours."  
  
Larry's eyes widened. "Star Fleet? Don't you mean Star "Flip"?"  
  
Miranda gave him a grin. "Star Fleet is what its called, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"See? I listen." As Larry talked, all Miranda could think about was how she never noticed the potential he had to look good. How shallow was that? This was LARRY. But Larry was nice. She wished she had realized that before she tried to exclude him. She was going to be friendlier to him from now on.  
  
"One more dance," Miranda said, turning on the music.  
  
//I don't even know  
  
How it got this way  
  
When I first met you  
  
I never thought your love was true  
  
But I'm glad I saw  
  
Just what was in store  
  
All the while you plan to be my man  
  
Now I'm in love with you//  
  
  
  
"Larry..."  
  
"What?"  
  
Miranda closed her eyes, trying hard to think of the words to express the feelings swirling around her mind at the moment. She couldn't and sighed. "How did Lizzie and Gordo do this too you?" She fingered his jacket carefully, and smiled up at him.  
  
Larry shrugged. "Who knows? I've never been that appearance-concious. I guess maybe I've always looked this way and didn't notice."  
  
  
  
Miranda shook her head. "No, you didn't always look this way..." She immediatly regretted what she had said. "I don't mean you looked bad before, you just looked different. I mean...um..."  
  
Larry put his finger over her mouth. "Hush. Lets just dance, Miranda."  
  
  
  
// You make me happy  
  
Make me feel so good  
  
With the things you do for me  
  
Oh, baby, can't you see that  
  
You make me happy  
  
Make me feel so good  
  
With the things you do for me  
  
Oh, baby, baby, baby//  
  
Usually Miranda felt so jittery around guys. Miranda was normally a cool and collected person, but when it came to guys, she freaked. So she wondered how she was so...calm. She let herself sink into Larry's arms. She felt wonderful, and she didn't want this dance to end.   
  
Who ever thought? Larry Tudgeman. Just that afternoon she would have freaked if she had known Lizzie was planning to bring him to her party. And now she didn't want him to leave.  
  
  
  
// In search of happiness  
  
Trying to find that one  
  
Who could make my life  
  
Feel so complete, baby  
  
If I only knew  
  
That someone was you  
  
Boy, there would've been more happy days  
  
So don't you go away//  
  
They swayed to the music, and Miranda looked up into Larry's eyes. She never, ever, ever thought this would be happening. She took in a short, quick breath as Larry lowered her face, and pressed his lips on hers. She had never felt so perfect or complete.   
  
// You make me happy  
  
Make me feel so good  
  
You make me happy  
  
Make me feel so good  
  
With the things you do for me  
  
Oh, baby, baby, baby//  
  
"I have to go."   
  
Miranda opened her eyes as Larry pulled away from her reluctantly, and put on his sunglasses.  
  
Miranda blinked. "I'll...um...I'll see you at school Monday." She switched off the music. She didn't look into his eyes. "So...um...bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Larry stared at her for a second, shook his head, and started to go. He paused. "I wish I had left with Lizzie and Gordo. Its raining, and now I'm going to have to walk home in the rain." He shrugged.  
  
"Take my umbrella," Miranda said, picked up a dark blue umbrella next to the stairs, "Just...bring it to school on Monday?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
He was gone about two minutes, and Miranda was eating pizze rolls nervously when she dropped them. She ran up the stairs and outside. She kicked off her platform shoes and began to run in the rain. "Hey! Hey Larry!"  
  
Larry turned around. "Yes?"  
  
Miranda laughed, her hair wet and sticking to her face. "You kissed me, but I didn't get to kiss you!" She put one hand on his cheek and pulled him toward her, kissing him in the rain.  
  
Larry lowered the umbrella in front of them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That didn't turn out like I wanted it to AT ALL! They're NOT in character and its not good. Don't be surprised if I take it downa nd replace it with something better. But I spent an hour and a half on it, so I'm posting it now.   
  
Good news: School is almost over and thats means we turned in our textbooks.  
  
Bad news: I have a $93.93 textbook fine. Thats no typo. Almost one Hundred dollars. My parents are gonna KILL me. 


End file.
